Elder Kombat
by Allard-Liao
Summary: The year is 5E 22. Five years have passed since the Last Dragonborn united most of Nirn under the banner of the Empire of the Dragon, with him at its helm. However, a new challenge arises. One that comes from another world. Will the Empire be able to defend itself in Mortal Kombat?


Kombatants:

Carahil – Archmage of the Mages' Guild

Keseriak Rasere – Tsaesci General

Tosh Raka – Ka Po' Tun Leader

Kharjo – One of the Emperor's bodyguards

Mjoll the Lioness – One of the Emperor's bodyguards

Frea Crag-Strider – Shaman of the Skaal

Athis – Harbinger of the Companions

Ge'Vaudan Wulfson – Nerevarine

Serana Volkihar – Ancient Vampire

Karliah – Leader of the Nightingales

Lejule "Dovahkaaz" Wulfson – Emperor of Nirn

Akatosh – Dragon God of Time

Fatalities:

Carahil

Ashes to Ashes: Blasts the opponent with the Lightning Storm spell until they disintegrate.

Whip of Magnus: Conjures a thread of pure magicka and swings it at the opponent. The first two lashes sever the foe's arms. The third wraps around their torso from shoulder to crotch and burns its way through, slicing the opponent in two.

Keseriak

Tsaesci Crush: Coils around the opponent and squeezes until they are a bloody pulp.

Katana Dance: Slithers around the opponent rapidly in a sinuous dance, lashing out with his swords occasionally. When finished, the foe collapses in a pile of chopped meat.

Tosh Raka

Dragon King: Morphs into a dragon and either:

Bites the opponent in half (identical to Liu Kang's "Beast Within" fatality from MK9).

Crushes them in his talons.

Roasts them with Fire Breath.

Kharjo

Twin Moons: Smashes the opponent's skull twice with his mace, leaving it an unrecognizable mess.

Warm Sands of Elsewyr: Swings his shield into the opponent's head, sending it flying off-stage.

Mjoll

Skyrim Belongs to the Nords!: Stabs the opponent with Grimsever, causing them to freeze. When the foe is completely frozen, she rips out Grimsever and uses it to shatter the corpse.

Milk-Drinker: Brackets the opponent's head with her arms and places the flat of Grimsever's blade against the back of their head. She then head-butt's the foe until their head explodes.

Frea

All-Maker's Wrath: Summons 2 spirit werebears to rip the opponent to shreds.

Axe of the Skaal: Uses Telekinesis to throw and retrieve her axe, using it to chop off her opponent's arms and head.

Athis

Ancestor's Wrath: Grabs the opponent in a bear-hug and uses his Ancestors' Wrath power to incinerate the foe.

Harbinger of the Companions: Transforms into a werewolf and eviscerates the opponent.

Ge'Vaudan

Hortator:

(Close) Beheads and then vertically bisects the opponent.

(Far) Shoots the opponent with an Ebony Arrow of Slaying.

Archmage of Morrowind: Hits the opponent with a Drain Strength spell, forcing them to their knees. He then wraps his fist in a fireball and punches the foe in the face, leaving a charred stump at the top of their neck.

Nerevar Moon-and-Star (Secret, requires one full ladder play-through to unlock): Places the Moon-and-Star ring on the opponent's finger, letting Azura's curse kill them. Once the foe is dead, he reclaims the ring.

Serana

Daughter of Coldharbor: Shifts into Vampire Lord form, bites the opponent, and sucks them dry.

Vampire Mage: Impales the opponent with an Icy Spear and finishes them off with Vampiric Drain.

Karliah

Nightingale: Shoots the opponent with her Nightingale Bow and then uses Nightingale Strife to take the last of their health.

Impossible Thief: Turns invisible and blood spurts out of the opponent's back. As the foe falls, Karliah reappears, holding their heart.

Dovahkaaz

Soul Tear: Pulls a black soul gem from a belt pouch and blasts the opponent with the Soul Tear shout. He examines the gem as the foe's soul filters into it and then walks off-stage, the foe's reanimated corpse following.

Dovah's Wrath: Uses the Fire Breath shout. As the foe flails in pain, he bashes them with Auriel's Shield hard enough to obliterate the opponent's torso.

Akatosh

God of Time: Presses a hand against the opponent's chest. Instantly, the foe begins to age extremely rapidly. In seconds, they die of old age and rot down to a skeleton, and then the skeleton crumbles to dust and blows away.

Pankratosword: Creates a scimitar of pure light and slashes the opponent, who looks confused with no visible damage (beyond that which had already been suffered to that point). A second later, they combust in a flash of light and a cloud of blood.

Faction Kills

To Oblivion With You: A Sigil Stone is tossed from off screen and lands at the opponent's feet, opening a portal to the Deadlands, Mehrunes Dagon's Plane of Oblivion. The portal only lasts long enough for the foe to drop halfway through before it closes, leaving them with half a body.

Bat Out of Oblivion: A portal opens behind the opponent. Out of it flies a Winged Twilight who grabs the foe's shoulders and rips them in half before retreating back to Oblivion.

The Imperial Legion: Dozens of arrows rain down on the opponent and the area around them.

Karstaag: The spirit of the frost giant, Karstaag, is summoned. He grabs the opponent and smashes them into the ground twice while his blizzard aura freezes the foe. He then throws them into the air and strikes the opponent with his club, scattering frozen body parts across the stage.

Divine Judgement: A bolt of lightning strikes down and obliterates the opponent's torso.


End file.
